Dana (SoW game)/Quotes
*'First Introduction:' "I'm Dana... That's it." *'Morning:' "Good... morning." *'Afternoon:' "Hey." *'Evening:' "Good evening. Have you finished your work today?" *'Night:' "What do you want...? I do not have much spare time." *'When Shown the Player's Pet:' "Hee-hee. How adorable.♪" *'When Shown the Player's Farm Animal:' "Oh, so you're raising it at ranch? That's nice." *'Win a Contest:' "Yes, you won.♪ Way to go!" *'Lost a Contest:' "You lose. But try to win next year, okay?" *'Talk too Much:' "Appearing in front of people... I'm reluctant..." *'Favourite:' "O... The smell of Winter Perfume is so relaxing. I like it... maybe. Thank you..." *'Loved:' "Wow...! I love this... Thank you very much..." *'Liked:' "Is this for me? I see. Thanks." *'Neutral:' "Thanks anyway." *'Dislike:' "I don't want it. Um, sorry..." *'Hated:' "I really dislike this..." *'Horror:' "A Supreme Cheese? I'll just throw it on the forge to cook it a bit before I eat it." *'Good Birthday Gift:' "For my birthday? Thank you very much, player." *'Bad Birthday Gift:' "Aw... Did I have to accept this thing?" *'Multiple Gifts:' "You've given me so much already..." *'White:' "..." *'Black:' "Please...don't talk to me." *'Blue:' "I... don't like something sweet." *'Purple:' "Hard times... Painful times... I hate them all..." *'Yellow:' "Everyone's a liar. They say that growing up isn't scary. *'Orange:' "I'm glad... when there are fun things. I thought... I would... think about." *'Teal:' "Sometimes when I am all alone, a strange feeling comes over me. Even though no one's around, I get the sense that I am conversing with someone." *'Green:' "I never knew you could be too kind." *'Pink:' "I still don't understand being married very much, but I've gotten a little more confident." *'Red:' "When I meet player, I think something changed inside me..." *'Rainbow:' "Ah, what am I doing here...? W-well, I can't do anything about it now... Alright! When I'm here, you're my love, so adore me well. ...Umm, I really mean that. OK?" *'Early Spring:' "The water for washing and dyeing has gotten a little warmer. It's already spring." *'Late Spring:' "Martina sings for me on spring season..." *'Early Summer:' "I actually don't like summer..."1 *'Late Summer:' "Combating the UV rays in the summer is difficult. Although you need to worry about them all year long."1 *'Early Autumn:' "This season is the easiest on my body. It's also a great season to be fashionable." *'Late Autumn:' "Autumn is such a nice season. The people and nature are full of life..." *'Early Winter:' "In winter, the mountain lies in hush... but the stirring of wind and rustle of leaves is a soft whisper for song." *'Late Winter:' "February is about to end, although spring can still be cold." 1. These lines are only available after marriage. *'Sunny:' "The air is so refreshing on these clear days." *'Cloudy:' "It's the perfect weather to air out some laundry. You can even air out slippers and damp books." *'Rainy:' "I hate rain. It's gloomy and I get blue." *'Snowy:' "Snow is one of nature's blesssing. So I let it fall on me with no hands on my head." *'Christmas': "Oh, player. Got a chance? We are going to have a party. I was wondering if you'd like to go." **'Yes:' "Well, please meet me at my house around 18:00.♪" **'No:' "Alright..." (Dana leaves) *'White Day:' "A present for Harmony Day? Are you sure? Thank you.♡" *'Valentine's Day:' "You always take such good care of me so... I made it to the best I could. Please eat if you'd like.♫" *'Before Married:' "Everything will be so refreshing when we're married.♥" *'Having a Child:' "I'm going to become a mother. It's scary. Why... I must?" *'Having another Child:' "I'm not feeling well..." *'After Childbirth:' "It's quite something when your child is born. I couldn't keep up." *'First Child grows up:' "Raising a child is really hard work sometimes, but it pays off as we see our child grow." *'Second Child grows up:' "There's nothing better for making you feel great than your child's smile.♥" *'Before Married:' "Congratulations on the proposal." *'Having a Child:' "I heard you're having a baby. How wonderful. Just be sure to take care. *'Having another Child:' "I heard about another pregnancy. Just be sure to take care." *'After Childbirth:' "You just had a baby. Congratulations." *'First Child grows up:' "Child is a very good and kind child. You're doing something right." *'Second Child grows up:' "Child has gotten big. I like to see him/her grow up." Category:Story of World (game) Quotes